This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A knee joint prosthesis can generally comprise a femoral component and a tibial component. The femoral component and the tibial component can be designed to be surgically attached to the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia, respectively. In some instances, some portions of the proximal tibia may have different bone density than other portions of the proximal tibia. For example, the medial side tibial bone may be harder in density than the lateral side tibial bone. In this regard, it may be desirable to prepare specific areas of a tibia differently based on the bone density for receiving corresponding fixation structure configured on a tibial component.